pergilah
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Aku memintamu pergi dariku/AU!/one-shot!/male!Hyewon x Sakura/IZONE fanfiksi/perubahan summary dan isi cerita bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy, jusseyo


**A/N : Halo! **Salam kenal, aku Kuma Tulen. Pertama kali mempublikasikan di fandom yang berbeda dari biasanya, IZ*ONE ehehehe semoga kalian suka  
Bila ada kritik dan saran, mohon komentar di kolom yang disediakan

* * *

**Fiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. IZ*ONE milik Off The Record dan agensi lain**

**Peringatan : male!HyewonChaeyonYena, mungkin ada typo, alur terlalu cepat, dan OOT**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hyewon, mau pulang?"

"Iya."

Choi Yena, dari balik meja, mendorong sedikit kursinya agar lebih enak basa-basi langsung dengan si pria koleganya yang sedang membereskan meja kerja tepat di samping. Pria yang sering dikatai bebek tersebut mengangguk-ngangguk, agaknya bingung. Kang Hyewon jarang sekali menyelesaikan pekerjaan tepat waktu kalau tidak dikomplain oleh bos. Mungkin karena hal itu ia dan Hyewon menjadi dekat; sama-sama lelet perihal tugas. Tapi karena ketelitian dan kerapihan, keleletan masih ditolerir baik. Kwon Eunbi memang tidak suka pegawainya lamban, tapi lebih tidak suka lagi dengan pekerjaan yang acak-acakkan. Yena bergidik ngeri membayangkan Eunbi mengamuk di siang hari bolong waktu itu, sulit rasanya ia mendapat perlakuan serupa. Kembali ke situasi sekarang, ia mendelik.

"Secepat itu? Tidak biasanya."

Setelah meletakkan berkas terakhir ke tempatnya, Hyewon menghadap Yena, "Memangnya mau sampai kapan begini terus? Yang ada kau akan tertinggal oleh karyawan baru."

Yena mendelik, menautkan alis bahkan, "Hei, Kang Hyewon! Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Pria yang lebih jangkung tersebut justru tertawa, "Ayolah, kau mencintaiku, Yena."

"Ha! Bicara lagi atau kutonjok wajahmu!"

Bahkan gelak itu menjadi-jadi. Sebagian besar pegawai sudah pulang, hanya segelintir yang masih di tempat. Sore sudah dilahap habis gelap, hanya tampak bulan benderang dengan awan samar. Kwon Eunbi mungkin juga masih di ruangannya, namun mereka tidak memusingkan untuk tertawa puas takut-takut bos-nya mengaum dari ruangan.

"Aku ada janji dengan istriku," ujar Hyewon kemudian dengan senyum tampannya.

_Oh, pantas saja_

_"_Ah baiklah baiklah, jangan buat ia menunggumu. Cepat pergi!" Tangannya melambai, mengisyaratkan enyah dengan segera.

Hyewon membuka mulutnya sedikit, "Kenapa kau _sensi_ seperti itu? Cemburu? Butuh peluk?"

Yena, dengan seluruh kekuatannya, melempar pensil yang sedang dipegang ke wajah Hyewon. "Benar-benar ingin kubunuh ya?!"

Sedang si korban menahan tawa sembari buru-buru menarik kaki dari si pelaku dengan kepala berasap sebelum ia melempar kursinya. Haha, lagipula Yena mana berani merusak fasilitas kantor. Diamuk Kwon Eunbi adalah sesuatu yang sangat amat dihindari jika ingin masih hidup. Ketika punggung kolega sekaligus teman main _game_nya menghilang, Yena melempar diri ke kursinya, menggusar setelahnya.

"Anak itu kenapa, _sih?_"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ia lupa untuk mengatakan pada Yena bahwa mungkin tugas itu adalah awal mengubah dirinya menjadi pria yang lebih mampu diandalkan. Hyewon juga tidak ingin menetap di posisi karyawan kecilnya, monoton. Ambisi masa SMAnya tidak mengubah apapun di hari ini, dimana saat itu ia bercita-cita menjadi orang besar terpandang dan dianggap baik oleh bawahannya. Berkerja empat tahun tidak membuah hasil seperti ekspetasi. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengabulkan keinginan besarnya. Kang Hyewon merasa membenci diri sendiri sampai sekarang walau kehidupannya tidak buruk, namun baginya agak berat melewati hari-hari tanpa cita-cita tercapai.

Tempo hari yang dikatakan Yena bisa jadi benar, empat tahun tetaplah sebagai jalan menuju kesuksesan. Hyewon menatap lawak kemarin, realistis saja bahwa empat tahun bukan waktu cepat. Kata-katanya kembali menendang hati bebalnya tanpa permisi-permisi, Yena menyebalkan di saat-saat begini.

Dari stasiun, ia berbelok ke arah kanan, dimana ia akan mendatangi tempat makan malam yang dijanjikan bersama sang istri. Tidak jauh, satu kilometer. Dari kantung jasnya, ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok beserta korek. Untuk menemani perjalanan satu kilometer, Hyewon butuh penghangat di cuaca dingin begini. Semenjak menikah satu tahun yang lalu, Hyewon tidak lagi menyentuh rokok karena istrinya. Demi wanita yang dicintainya sangat, ia rela menjauhi teman semasa kuliahnya itu. Hyewon hampir tidak ingat rasa mentol rokok bagaimana, bahagia merasakannya kembali dalam hisapan pertama. Asap rokok yang keluar dari mulut mengaburkan pandangnya sesaat. Hyewon tersenyum.

Selama perjalanan satu kilometer itu, matanya tidak beristirahat memperhatikan hal di sekeliling. Dari toko-toko dengan etalase lebar, lampu kerlap-kerlap yang menggantung di lampu jalan, tanaman hias depan toko, poster di dinding, baliho menggantung, dan tentu-puluhan manusia berlalu lalang. Hyewon bukan manusia percaya diri yang menatap orang ke depan, tepat pada mata. Ia hanya senang mengobservasi mereka tanpa menemukan tatapannya. Pria tersebut tersenyum di sela-sela merokok, menghembuskan asap sekian kali ke udara. Kebiasaan jalan menunduk kerap dilalui saat menjadi siswa menengah akhir, setelah itu berusaha tegap dengan dorongan pribadi. Masa-masa sulit, serius.

Perkiraannya meleset, rokok sudah habis sebelum sampai. Tidak apa-apa, ia hanya iseng bertaruh pada diri sendiri. Putungnya ia buang ke tong sampah terdekat.

Si pria Kang tampak menikmati jalan singkatnya di keramaian, sembari mengenang masa-masa pendekatan dan pacaran bersama sang istri. Entah, tiba-tiba saja menyelinap dalam imaji. Rindu remaja, rindu masih muda.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan palang sebuah toko bunga. Walau malam dingin, bunga-bunga yang dipajang di etalase tampak segar sehingga menarik Hyewon mendekat. Rasanya membeli sebuket tidak masalah. Dia memutuskan masuk dan disambut sungging ramah pegawai toko.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hyewon mengeluarkan tangan kanan dari kantung jas, menunjuk bunga di pojok kanannya, "Saya mau sebuket bunga Hydrangea biru. Tolong dibungkus rapi."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kang Hyewon tidak ragu mendorong pintu restoran sembari membawa buket dan tas dijapit antara lengan dengan ketiak. Begitu menoleh ke kiri, istrinya melambai. Tidak jauh, lima meja jaraknya. Ia menuju istrinya di sana, terduduk anggun dengan riasan dan balutan gaun sederhana-nya. Meski begitu, dia tampak cantik sekali.

Ah, kalau diminta deskripsikan bagaimana kecantikannya, Hyewon akan sanggup menulisnya dalam satu novel. Sayangnya tidak akan, ia terlalu malas. Biar dalam hati saja yang berkehendak supaya orang-orang tidak tahu betapa dia mencinta.

Istrinya sudah lebih dulu tiba, kedua tangan ditelungkupkan jadi satu di atas meja, seolah menunggu suaminya datang bukan hal membosankan. Bahkan dia yang memesan tempat ini, restoran bintang tiga favorit mereka di kota. Serta meja yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah suami-istri tersebut. Posisi yang enak untuk saling bertatap dan bertukar canda-tawa, tidak terlalu dilihat orang. Meja khusus dua orang, tidak lebih.

Hyewon membenarkan pakaiannya sebelum menarik kursi, meletakkan tas beserta buket di samping bawah meja, "Menunggu lama?"

Istrinya menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tepat waktu."

Kang Hyewon menyentuh pipi kanan si istri, "Dingin ya?"

"Seperti es," diakhiri tawa.

Rutinitas Hyewon; membelai pipi istrinya. Pasangan di luar sana akan lebih senang cium-mencium sebagai rutinitas mereka, tapi justru suami-istri Kang tersebut memilih memperhatikan mata masing-masing dan memegang pipi. Seakan kau memegang dunia di situasi itu, membawa damai dalam jiwa-raga katanya. Mereka memang aneh. Hyewon tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang berkomentar, lagipula hidupnya tidak bergantung pada mereka.

"Kau sudah pesan makan?" tanya Hyewon, tangannya sudah lepas dari wajah istrinya.

Ia mengangguk, "Baru saja, kesukaanmu dan kesukaanku."

Sebenarnya tidak ada selebrasi atau acara khusus apapun, kemauan murni Hyewon. Pria itu yang minta makan malam romantis. Dadakan sekali, tadi pagi Hyewon telepon istrinya dan mendapat jawaban positif akan hal itu. Istrinya sempat menanyakan ada apa, Hyewon bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Sangat amat murni ingin, _mungkin. _

Hyewon tahu banyak mata kaum Adam yang melirik istrinya. Ia memaklumi-marah sejatinya, tapi lebih memaklumi. Istrinya bagai intan di tengah tumpukan logam rongsok, cahaya di antara kegelapan. Kau akan merasa tersinari akan kehadirannya, menemukan titik terang di gulita. Hyewon tidak melebih-lebihkan, toh kenyataannya begitu.

Oh benar, siapa pula yang tidak kenal istrinya setelah menyelamatkan anak presiden negara mereka sebagai dokter utama untuk operasi donor ginjal?

Siapa yang tidak kenal **Miyawaki Sakura** setelah wajahnya hadir di berbagai siaran berita televisi?

Siapa yang tidak mengenal istri Kang Hyewon yang sejak lama berganti marga menjadi Kang Sakura ini?

Siapa?

Selain kemolekan tubuh, kemampuannya sebagai dokter amat mumpuni dan dielukan di negaranya. Ia sudah terkenal profesional, karirnya melejit sekali. Sakura tidak main-main saat mematok mimpi jadi dokter muda bedah terbaik. Hyewon saat itu juga tidak menganggap Sakura bercanda, justru memberikan banyak dorongan sampai pada saat ini. Ambisinya berganti hasil memuaskan, Hyewon tidak berhanti berdecak kagum karena istrinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?" Sakura melemparkan tanya.

"Huh? Oh iya, baik-baik saja. Bos seram dan kolega yang konyol."

Si istri tertawa di balik telapak tangan, Hyewon turut pun. Pria Kang tersebut tidak keberatan ketika meminta Sakura mengurus makan malam mereka karena istrinya sedang senggang, jadwal bedah hanya sampai siang katanya sebelum Hyewon meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja.

"Bagaimana operasi pagi tadi?"

"Lancar seperti biasa."

Hyewon terkekeh, "Kau memang jago mempertahankan rasa banggaku padamu."

Sakura menggerling, "Karena aku istrimu."

Kang Hyewon sudah akrab oleh sikap manis istrinya, tidak pernah habis. Karena terbiasa, ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu kelihatan malu. Pipi merona atau meningkatnya detak jantung atau telapak tangan basah tidak separah ketika kali pertama jumpa. Coba bayangkan betapa pecundangnya Hyewon dulu—mengingatnya saja membuat pria kantoran tersebut ingin membenturkan kepala ke meja. Pada intinya, perjuangan yang tidak sia-sia. Membawa Sakura dalam dekapan tidak akan pernah mudah sampai kapan pun, maka dari itu ia amat sangat tersanjung terhadap diri sendiri sebagai salah satu pemenang dari ratusan petarung.

Hyewon melamunkan masa lalu. Akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu melankolis. Sepulang kerja akan menumpu diri di balkoni rumah, secangkir kopi, dan horizon malam yang teduh. Hyewon bukan meniru gaya anak milenial dengan menjadi _indie. _Nyatanya asik melakukan itu. Sakura tidak mempermasalahkannya, hanya tertawa akan tingkah suaminya.

Dahi istirnya mengkusut tiba-tiba, mengendus, alisnya menyerngit, "... Won, kau merokok?"

"Eh? Tercium ya?"

"Hanya satu batang kok," Hyewon menambahkan cepat.

"Won—"

"Nanti dulu, makanannya sudah tiba," potong si suami ketika pelayan datang dengan makanan mereka.

Si pelayan tampak hafal bagian siapa untuk siapa karena kerapnya sepasang suami-istri ini. Tidak selalu datang kemari, tapi sering. Restauran mereka tidak terlalu besar sehingga pramusaji pun tidak banyak, salah satunya sering berhadapan dengan mereka. Dia tak perlu repot canggung untuk meletakkan makanannya.

Setelah tertata dan menurutnya cukup, pelayan pamit pergi.

Hyewon dan Sakura bertatap agak lama. Istrinya menagih penjelasan dari sorot yang ada, sedang suaminya menampilkan sungging seperti biasa. Hyewon mengisyaratkan segera menyantap makanannya dan Sakura pun menyerah. Hyewon tidak ingin berdebat setidaknya untuk malam ini—mereka juga tidak banyak bertengkar karena kepribadian Hyewon yang apa saja oke dan tidak banyak mengeluh.

Laki-laki itu lapar, menyendokkan sesuap demi sesuap tanpa henti. Di mata Sakura, suaminya adalah jagoan makan. Sebagai dokter profesional saja dia terheran kemana semua makanan yang masuk ke lambungnya—bahkan mungkin tidak masuk ke lambung. Kalau kata orang-orang, bisa saja di kerongkongan Hyewon ada lubang hitam dan membawa makananannya ke antah berantah. Ini hanya teori konyol dan Sakura terkadang menyetujui. Maka dari itu, Sakura memesankan tiga porsi untuk Hyewon sendiri supaya tak terdengar gemericik dari kantung pengolah makananannya tanpa khawatir lemak-lemak itu bersarang di tubuh suaminya.

Eksistensi Hyewon dianggap tidak ada kala Sakura sudah terfokuskan pada nasi dan berbagai macam tumis dan rebusan. Mereka tidak suka makanan mewah nan berbelit-bukan, bukan karena tidak enak. Selagi istri primadonanya mengunyah dengan iris mengalih pada pemandangan balik jendela, Hyewon curi-curi pandang. Ia tidak mau ketahuan basah akibat rupawan sang istri. Asik ketika kau memandangi dalam diam, ada atmosfir berbeda yang membuatmu menyatakan istrimu juita tanpa cela. Hyewon terkikik, mengalihkan fokus istrinya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Si suami menelan kunyahan terakhir makanannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau cantik sekali."

Aneh. Apa karena cantik harus ditertawakan?

"Hei suami pekerja kerasku, kau baru saja menertawakan aset terbaik dari istrimu sendiri."

Kang Hyewon berkontra pada pernyataan Sakura, "Aset terbaikku adalah kamu, bukan kecantikanmu. Aku tidak peduli bila kemudian hari kau tak lagi cantik."

Hyewon tidak membual. Kalimatnya cukup tegas untuk Sakura dengar. Senyap datang bergumul hanya sepersekian detik. Si pria Kang itu lantas mengerling pada istrinya supaya hawa tidak tegang kembali. Hyewon tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Sakura lekat. Mengusap punggung tangan kecilnya dengan ibu jari. Istrinya terdiam, menikmati belaian kecil suaminya.

Satu sisi, Hyewon berjibaku pada batin.

"... Kkura-ya."

"Hmm?"

"Aku," Kang Hyewon mendongak, "mau kita cerai."

Sakura terdiam, mulutnya setengah menganga. Netranya menentang iris hitam legam suaminya, mencari-cari maksud atas kata-katanya tidak masuk akal. Hyewon menarik tangan, memberi sungging seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedang istrinya belum merespon apa-apa selain ekspresi campur aduknya, berkedip pun tidak. Sakura menunduk pelan, mengacak segala memori yang barangkali menjadi alasan Hyewon berkata demikian.

"Sakura, lihat aku," titah Hyewon. Si empunya nama terlonjak, mengangkat kepala gesit, "kita harus cerai."

Dua kali, tegas. Kang Hyewon tidak bercanda, benar-benar tidak. Rahangnya kini kaku meski senyumnya masih terlukis di bibir. Sakura ingin menentang, namun lidah tidak berkehendak. Suaminya memang suka bergurau, mungkin saja itu memang leluconnya. Tapi dengan hidup berdampingan lumayan lama, ia mampu memisahkan mana canda mana bukan.

Hyewon tahu ini amat sangat tidak bisa dibayangkan. Ia tidak terheran Sakura belum juga mengucapkan apapun, "Aku jelaskan mengapa aku ingin kita pisah."

Pada akhirnya, Hyewon akan membukanya, merobek bungkusan berlabel 'sumber patah hati' setelah memendamnya jauh-jauh tahun.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kita kuliah, tahun terakhir. Kalau bukan karena Kim Minjoo, sepupu jauhku juga temanmu, aku tidak akan mengetahui ada bidadari tanpa sayap di kampus kita. Saat itu kau baru saja putus kencan dengan si Lee Chaeyeon—ya, si Lee bedebah itu yang membuatmu merasakan sakit hati paling dalam."

"Minjoo memintaku untuk menyembuhkanmu—karena dia tahu aku suka dirimu; si primadona fakultas kedokteran. Karena kau sudah ada yang punya, aku hanya bisa merela-menyukaimu tanpa kau tahu aku hidup di fakultas manajemen."

Hening, Hyewon melanjutkannya tak lama setelahnya, "Tuhan mendorongku untuk membuat jembatan antara kita—Minjoo mengatur itu sebagai hamba Tuhan yang baik. Aku enggan, kau pun. Ah.. pada akhirnya tetap bertatap muka 'kan?"

"Dari awal, mengikhlaskan Lee Chaeyeon tidak pernah mudah untukmu. Maka aku bertekat; aku hadir hanya untuk mengganti dia sementara. Tak pernah aku muluk-muluk memilikimu seutuhnya. Kurasa kau bisa menebak setahun setengah ini mengapa aku jarang 'menyentuhmu'."

"Kkura-ya, empat tahun hubungan kita adalah semu. Kuciptakan hanya bagimu. Sampai-sampai cintamu dusta—kau," berganti Hyewon meneguk ludah, "dasarnya tidak pernah mencintaku."

Merutuknya hati tatkala sadar bahwa suasana sangat tidak enak ini akibat dirinya. Karena ego besar Kang Hyewon, memaksa berhenti atas rajaman-rajaman yang tidak pantas laki-laki baik itu dapat.

"Lee Chaeyeon merupakan lautmu, mataharimu, oksigenmu—segalanya. Lantasnya sebagai dirimu, aku tak kuat melepasnya begitu saja. Aku paham, aku mengerti, aku memaklumi."

"Aku tahu dua bulan lalu Lee datang kembali ke hidupmu. Dia mengacau rencanaku untuk membuatmu seluruhnya padaku—"

"Tahu darimana?"

Hyewon tercekat. Diduganya Sakura akan penasaran bagaimana suaminya mencekal itu. Si pria Kang menyesap air putih dari gelas panjang, "Aku memergokimu di rumah sakit dengannya. Di lorong sektor B—dan sikap-sikap janggalmu."

"Sakura, kau tahu mengapa aku tidak langsung menyergapmu, menarikmu, bawa kabur dirimu setelah tahu Lee berusaha membuatmu kembali padanya?"

Keadaan yang berat hampir tidak menyanggupi bibir Hyewon berucap-ucap sesuai batinnya. Alhasil napasnya agak memburu. Maka, ia ingin menyelesaikannya lekas. Dengan menemukan mata bersalah Sakura sekali lagi, Hyewon melanjuti, "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau telah mempercayakan diriku sebagai penjaga hatimu sampai mati. Hasilnya, tidak."

Terima kasih kepada restoran yang kian sepi, Hyewon tak perlu berbisik-bisik atau merasa mempermalukan Sakura di khayalak. Mana tega. Dan malam makin berdetak, mungkin sebentar lagi jam sembilan tepat.

"Terakhir," Hyewon menegakkan tubuh, menyelipkan jemarinya di tangan istrinya yang mendingin dan agak berkeringat, "kuucapkan terima kasih karena sempat menjadi milikku. Kau sudah berusaha membuka hati pada laki-laki lain seperti aku ini. Percayalah, kau tidak tergantikan, Kkura-ya."

Detik itu pula, dari sudut netra dokter bedah itu mengalir air mata. Air mata penyesalan, iba, dan perasan yang disakiti. Dadanya amat sesak seolah dicengkram kasar, mengharuskannya terisak. Hyewon hanya mampu menyungging, kebisuan Sakura membuktikannya Hyewon bukan prioritas hati.

Tangan lebarnya satu lagi menjamah wajah basah akibat air matanya, mengusap pelupuk dengan ibu jari, "Jangan cengeng."

"Kita tak perlu harus berpisah, Won."

Tawa hambar dari mulut Hyewon spontan keluar, ia menarik tubuhnya, "Jangan gila. Bisa-bisa aku mati hanya karena hati yang membusuk. Lepaskan aku maka kebebasan bersama Lee ada di genggamanmu."

Sakura menenggelamkan wajah dalam telungkup tangan, menggeleng halus karena kepergian Hyewon juga pasti meninggalkan bekas mendalam dalam hati dan ia menolak itu. Tapi prianya itu bertahan dalam pendirian, memilih mundur dari hubungan yang akan merubuhkan dirinya jauh ke depan. Ia juga tidak ingin menahan Sakura terlalu lama dalam sangkar egonya. Batinnya lagi berkontra, baikkah keputusan ini? Adakah jalan lain? Tidak, tidak ada. Bulat benar pernyataannya.

"Aku tidur di apartemenku malam ini dan biaya makan aku saja yang bayar-surat cerai biar aku yang urus, akan kukirimkan bila sudah siap," tuturnya yang akan mengakhiri makan malam terakhir sebagai suami-istri. Nestapa hati, masygul sukma. Keduanya tidak baik-baik saja.

Kang Hyewon bangkit dari kursi, membuat wajah tegang Sakura menghadap dia yang lebih tinggi. Hyewon mengambil tas beserta buket bunga, meletakkan buket itu di meja, "Aku beli di toko bunga dekat stasiun, terlihat segar," dia tersenyum, "semoga kau suka, Kkura-ya."

"Maafkan aku harus membuatmu pulang sendiri," bilangnya sebelum menaruh beberapa lembar uang.

"Maafkan aku harus membuatmu menangis seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku memberi kesan buruk di matamu."

"Aku pamit pergi-berbahagialah karena bahagiamu adalah bagian dari damai hidupku."

"Sampai jumpa, Kkura-ya."

Tubuh jangkung itu berbalik, menarik kaki agar menjauh dari mantan wanitanya yang sudah tersedu keras. Besatan yang tidak tampak menguak dalam dadanya, bercecer keinginan dan harapan yang tidak akan tersampaikan. Jika menuruti kehendak nurani, Hyewon tidak segan kembali demi merengkuh wanita bunga itu dalam dada besarnya dan bernazar untuk tidak akan memberinya pada laki-laki lain. Kini kuasanya hanya sebatas diam memupuk amarah dan berdamai dengan lubuk.

Hyewon berjalan pelan-pelan sesudah sukses keluar dari restoran menuju stasiun. Meremang bulu kuduk, napasnya berbuahkan kepul asap dingin. Ia masih sadar, hanya saja dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki rasanya melelahkan hingga jalan seakan sedang mabuk ringan. Mungkin karena kedinginan, mungkin. Ia percaya bukan karena cuaca. Dinginnya meradang dari hati, sampai-sampai ia sadari hujan dari matanya seperti es.


End file.
